This is an application for continuing support for a Center for Vision Research in the Department of Ophthalmology. The funds will provide investigators in our Center with shared resources that are vital for efficient research development. Our center is structured into 5 discrete resource/service Modules: Machine Shop, Electronic-Instrumentation, Research Photography-Illustration, Tissue Culture, and Administration. In addition to enhancing the research environment and productivity by providing common centralized services, our center stimulates and facilitates collaborative studies and strives to attract to vision research scientists in other health-related disciplines. Our group consists of 14 principal investigators complemented with several associate investigators and fellows. Research is conducted in several scientific disciplines such as biochemistry, pharmacology, physiology, anatomy, neurology and psychophysics with application to areas of basic and clinical vision research including glaucoma, cataracts; corneal diseases; aqueous humor dynamics, physiology of fluid and electrolyte transport in cornea,lens and ciliary epithelium; role of membrane receptors and prostaglandins in regulation of intraocular pressure; electro-retinogram and visual evoked potentials in eye disease; visual control of the oculomotor system; and morphology and function of central optic pathways. The support of the CORE Center grant is complemented by a strong commitment of the Department and the Mount Sinai Medical Center to excellence in vision research.